Short message service (SMS) or text messaging communication is becoming increasingly prevalent means of communication particular from wireless mobile devices. SMS messages communication is typically peer to peer or mobile to mobile communications. Operator based systems such as special number services such as 9-1-1 have not been able to accept SMS messaging communications as a specific operator at Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) is not associated with a single destination number. Accordingly, systems and methods that enable session based SMS communication with an operator remain highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.